


Asked For A Song But You Took My Heart

by Interstellar_Child



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Yee Haw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: On the run from the law, Minimus and Megatron settle down for the night in the campsite.





	Asked For A Song But You Took My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Howdey.

The desert sky was clear and smeared with stars. The moon a beacon in the night sky, something steady to tie themselves to as the uncertainty of the next day crawled toward them. Somehow a comfort that seemed a rarity in their newfound life on the run. The day’s shootout had been too close. The Autobot Marshals had proven themselves to be more than just an annoyance, they were a downright nuisance. Ambushing them as they were letting their horses rest in the shade of a canyon. No respect for the unspoken rules of no mans land or even their own self righteous laws. There was no confrontation, no asking to come along quietly, only gunfire. They started shooting at them once Megatron had decided to prop himself up against the canyon wall and place his hat over his head for a short nap. Minimus had yelled out to Megatron and was shooting back at them. He'd maybe killed half of them when Megatron pulled him up onto his horse. Away they ran. Chased through the heart of the canyon, past another ghost town that dotted the god forsaken state and finally they were able to lose them after paddling through a raging river.

Their horses were fine but minimus had been grazed with a bullet and they had lost some of their supplies. With the adrenaline of the fight and the rush through the river to escape their would be captors, minimus had marked it off as nothing more than a flesh wound. More thankful that the old guitar on his back hadn’t exploded into thousands of wooden shards from a stray bullet and not that he hadn’t bled out. He had been hurt worse before and the wound seemed clean enough to just tie and try to forget about the pain.

Life was just like that in the badlands of western Cybertron. Minimus lived not by the hardships but the few joys in between.

He had simply tore off the collar of his shirt and tied it around his arm when they were able to slow down. He had given up on the sense of a "uniform" look somewhere around the fifth week in the wilds with Megatron. Not that it mattered now, as both of their clothes were ragged. He was sure Megatron hadn’t noticed, he seemed more drawn to the sudden lack of a collar on his shirt and not his injury. He had caught him staring at the torn garment several times as they rode on to put more miles between them and the Autobot Marshals.

It was odd, Minimus hadn’t thought that Megatron was one to care for the state of garments. His own clothes had been ragged and worn before they had started their journey. Not that it had bothered Minimus, but he remembered the spots of tan that seemed to be kissed onto his body by the sun through the holes in his worn shirt. he wondered if, in the next town where they wouldn’t be recognized, Megatron might like a new one that would fit him better. They both needed new clothes and Minimus was sure he could eyeball Megatrons size. Just a few pairs of trousers, suspenders and a shirt. No need for new boots or vests or anything too fancy.

He wouldn’t have to roll up those too long sleeves anymore, or tuck half of it into his jeans, and he wouldn’t get sun burnt on that part of his chest that was open to the sun because he was missing some buttons.

Minimus wasn’t sure when he had started paying attention to the little details of Megatrons appearance. He glance over at the other man, who was tying the horses to an impromptu steak he had driven in the ground. Megatron was a handsome man, one would have to be blind to not see that. And while their relationship had been one of circumstance as they helped each other flee from the Autobots due to a poor misunderstanding, Minimus had found his opinions on the man had changed. He wouldnt call him a good person or even someone he would have hung around with back in his hometown. But Megatron was . . . agreeable.

_No_ , minimus though,  _he is more than agreeable. He is my friend_.

And as Megatron walked to the campfire to sit across from him, minimus realized that he and Megatron had grown closer than either man would let on. Probably ever. It was very likely that when they got to  _wherever_ they were fleeing to and ended up splitting ways they would never see each other again. They'd each get new lives and maybe tell stories from their time on the run in the badlands. Not mention each others names but smile in knowing something others could never know about each other. That was their likely fate in Minimus eyes.

It could have been worse; They could be fated to die in the badlands together. No burial, no mourners, just decaying in the hot sun. That was very unlikely. Minimus was a sharp shooter and Megatron could overpower anyone in a brawl. They were as fated to die out here as Minimus was to grow wings and fly them to their freedom. Minimus got as comfortable as he could on the ground next to the fire.

With their remaining frying pan megatron cooked up the last of the hot links and sliced up an apple. Throwing the slices into the pan he was whistling along to a tune Minimus did not know. One slice he stuck with his blade and held it out to Minimus. He stumbled over a thanks and let the sticky sweetness of the apple take over his senses for a while. He didnt even know where Megatron had gotten the apple from, but it seemed that he always had some trick up his sleeve when it came to their few meals.

It was a difference he liked between them. Minimus ate jerky, hard bread and the occasional cheese most of the time. Megatron liked to cook an array of delicacies on a skillet and an open fire: Eggs, bacon, toast, tomatoes, potatoes, meats of all kinds, vegetables with seasoning and as a special treat grilled sandwiches. He often told tales of how cooking had saved his life or how he had come upon a certain recipe or on a rare night how his father had taught him a trick to bring out a certain flavor. This was when he like Megatron best; when he cooked. He made cooking and eating seem more than a way to stay alive, to Megatron it is a way of life. Minimus ate to be sustained but Megatron ate to live

Now the glow of the campfire flecked across megatrons skin, who smilled at the skillet did its job. He was already tanned fromhis fully outdoor life, but the warm light only accentuated his nice complexion. He was radiating with happiness. He had really opened up since their first few weeks on the trail. They had honestly hated each other then, half was Megatrons defensiveness and half of it was Minimus' own self-righteousness. Minimus laid back against his bedroll, trying not to think too much on that.

They sat in silence for a while. The only sounds were the pops of the fire, the cracking of the skillet and the desert night life around them. A breeze wafted through their small campsite and on its heels the laughing of coyotes.  Normally Minimus would worry about them wandering too close to their campsite. But with Megatron across from him he felt as if they could take on the world. He settled into his spot in the dirt and for the first time that day, Minimus could truly relax.

“Play something for me?” megatron said shattering the silence.

Minimus felt himself tense back up. He shoulders squared and suddenly aware of every pebble and stone he lay upon.

“Come again?”

“We’ve been out here in the wilds for months,” Megatron explained, “And ive never heard you play that thing you keep glued to you back. You haven’t even tuned it when it's just the two of us.”

Minimus sat up. It was true. He hadn’t used the guitar in a long time, even before he had gotten into the whole mix up with Megatron. Megatron looked at him with eagerness and the shadow of a smile on his lips. Minimus weight the pros and cons in his head. 

_ Pros: I like playing the guitar. I like Megatron. My friend asked me to do it and it would be a nice thing to do. My friend wants to hear me play and I havent before.  _

_Cons: My friend wants to hear me play and I havent before_.

All the same, Minimus reached for the old instrument and began tuning it. In a matter of moments he deemed to worth to play and began plucking away.

He was bouncing from one melody to the next, starting on song and melding into the middle of a different one. After a while he picked one that seemed right and let the song flow from the guitar. The Notes floating up into the air like the smoke of the fire.

Megatron had taken the skillet of the flame and leaned back on his elbows. content to hear Minimus strum away on the old and faded guitar. And without either of them expecting it to happen, Minimus began to sing along in his deep and lonely voice.

 

_Ride on my friend, ride on._

_Till the sun and the moon are gone._

_Outride those who cannot see_

_that out here we are truly free_

_This land they killed it called it bad_

_ but truth be told its all ive ever ha d _

_no warm home and little wife for me_

_this life is where i am meant to be_

_oh, the nights alone how they get so cold_

_we remember we aren’t made to grow old_

_cause my friend those like you and I_

_are the ones that dont ever die_

 

_ride on my friend, ride on_

_till the sun and moon are gone_

_outride those who cannot see_

_that out here we are truly free._

 

Minimus voice fade away, but he kept strumming on for a few more moments. Content washed over them as the guitar faded into the night. The fire was starting to fade and Megatron wordlessly handed Minimus his half of dinner. Megatrons eyes shown with awe and something else Minimus couldnt entirely place. At some point Megatron finally noticed the wound on Minimus arm and he forced him to take off the bandage so he could properly clean it with the last of some solution in his bag. Minimus just huffed and let Megatron do his work. 

The finished dinner with a side of stories from their younger days and when the moon reached her peak they doused the fire.  Minimus lay out on his bedroll, not yet tired but surprisingly was full. He looked deep into the nightsky, Megatron was snoring across from him but Minimus was used to that by now. 

A few moments before sleep overtook him, before he even noticed that his eyelids were drooping, a star shot across the night sky.

And his last thoughts before falling asleep were how he hoped that he may be wrong about one thing. That after they got to wherever they were going he hoped it wouldnt be over. That theyd still be friends. Minimus didnt know why, but in his final seconds of consciousness his heart ached.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly western and cowboy stuff is like so romantic to my little mind. Nature, horses, no laws, cowboy hats.
> 
> and yes minimus is just that blind to the fact that megatron is in love with him. when i finish my other wip i might do a cowboy series because yee haw!
> 
> Its like the cheesy and whimsy bits of being a cowboy in the wild west that i like. anyway if you read thing thanks partner.


End file.
